


Gryffindor Girls

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 mal 100 Wörter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Christmas, Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor Mädchenschlafsaal, Hermine Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Freundschaft, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Weihnachtsball, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Meistens ist sie ja von Lavender und Parvati und ihrem Getratsche genervt. Aber manchmal sind sie auch gar nicht so übel. Fünf Drabble über Hermine und den Weihnachtsball 1994.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown & Hermione Granger & Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil
Kudos: 1





	Gryffindor Girls

Eigentlich trank Hermine keinen Kaffee. Oder fast nie. Aber heute war es nötig, dachte sie, während sie auf die heiße Oberfläche blies und tief einatmete, als könnte allein der kräftige Geruch die Müdigkeit vertreiben.

Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Viktor, an seine raue Wange an ihrem Hals, rief sich dann aber selbst zur Ordnung. Genau deshalb, weil es mit Viktor gestern so spät geworden war, war sie ja jetzt in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufgestanden, um mit ihrem Lernplan aufzuholen.

Sie musste die Zeit nutzen, bevor Lavender und Parvati aufwachten und ihren ruhigen Schlafsaal mit ihrem nichtssagenden Geschnatter und Getratsche überfüllten.

Viktor hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen wollte! Hermine platzte beinahe vor Aufregung, sie _musste_ mit jemandem darüber sprechen. Am liebsten mit Harry und Ron, aber die würden sie für ein albernes Mädchen halten, hatten sie doch überdeutlich gemacht, was sie von Bällen hielten.

Ginny, sie würde es Ginny erzählen. Hoffentlich war sie nicht neidisch. Ob sie Harry einen Tipp geben sollte, Ginny zu fragen? Ach, das war alles aufregend. Aufregend und kompliziert.

Hermine wurde rot, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr innerer Monolog wie Lavender und Parvati klang, bei denen sie das doch immer so nervte.

Es klirrte laut, als Hermine den Tiegel fallen ließ. Erschrocken schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund. Hoffentlich hatte das ihre Schlafsaalkameradinnen nicht geweckt, das fehlte noch, dass sie jetzt hereinkämen und sie so sähen.

Sie hatte ihr Ballkleid anprobiert, aber sie fühlte sich nicht schön, im Gegenteil. Sie kam sich verkleidet vor, sie passte nicht zu dem schönen Kleid. Sie hatte versucht, ihre Haare zu glätten, aber der Zauber wirkte ungleichmäßig und die Haare sahen wilder aus denn je. Sie versuchte die aufsteigende Panik bei dem Gedanken daran zu unterdrücken, dass sie sich vor der ganzen Schule präsentieren musste.

„Du siehst toll aus!“, sagte Parvati zufrieden und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Hermines Make-Up zu bewundern, dass sie gerade aufgelegt hatte. Lavender nickte bestätigend und steckte eine letzte Nadel in Hermines Frisur.

„Seidenglatts wirkt Wunder“, sagte sie und strahlte.

Es hatte Spaß gemacht, sich zusammen fertigzumachen. Und sie mochte sogar das Ergebnis. Als Lavender mit dem Glitzer angekommen war, hatte sie das Schlimmste befürchtet, aber den hatte Lavender nur selbst verwendet. Hermine selbst sah aus wie eine elegante Version von sich, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie sie sie werden konnte.

Manchmal waren ihre Zimmerkameradinnen doch ganz nett.

„Kommst du mit raus?“, flüsterte Hermine zu Parvati. Parvati nickte gähnend nach einem Blick auf die schlafende Lavender.

„Sie wird wohl noch eine Weile schlafen, sie war schließlich die einzige von uns, deren Abend so richtig gelungen ist, oder?“, flüsterte sie zurück, während sich schon den dicken Winterumhang überwarf.

Hermine antwortete nicht, ging einfach voraus durch die leeren Gänge, bis sie auf dem Innenhof waren, den der Frost mit festlichem Raureif überzogen hatte. Sie wollte nicht über Ron reden und daher auch nicht über Harry. Aber es war schön, hier mit Parvati in die blasse Sonne des Weihnachtsmorgens zu blinzeln.


End file.
